Anakin Xenobomber
Anakin Xenobomber is one of the two leaders of the Republic Elite Forces (the other being Tiger Assassin, who is Anakin's husband). Anakin is the same person as Ana Xenobomber. Biography Emotional Conflictions Initially, Anakin Xenobomber served as Jedi in the Jedi Order, but couldn't handle the emotionlessness of the Jedi Code. He turned to the Dark Side in order to utilize his skills with a lightsaber and be able to use emotion. However, unlike most Sith, he valued his friendships more than anything else. Even despite his shady past and Sith-like behavior, many Jedi wanted him back on the Light Side because of Anakin's abundant good characteristics that outnumbered the Dark Side ones he possessed. However, he continued to fight against the Jedi rather than join them. After a vicious fight, Anakin was defeated by powerful and skillful dueler Tasser Darkhitch. Darkhitch imprisoned Anakin and forced him to become a Jedi once more. Anakin rejoined the order, but still had many dark traits he needed to control in order to stay in the light. Several months of being a Jedi passed, and Anakin was consistently lured back to the Dark Side due to his aggressive and emotional ways. His close friends tried to keep him calm so he could follow the Jedi way. Anakin's most important friend was Tiger Assassin, who helped Anakin control his fury as well as teach him new fighting skills. Squads Anakin made numerous attempts to start a squad, with each name getting rejected each time (one of them being his favorite, Anakin's Fist). It eventually had to be known as Anakin Xenobomber's Squad. Eventually, he created Anakin's Reconnaissance Corps. There, Rex Quantumshrieker was the most loyal member, and the two made a pact never to betray each other under any circumstances. For whatever reason, he was eventually demoted to general by a mysterious attacker, leaving the squad without a leader. Anakin then left the squad to form a new one. Anakin was betrayed one final time by Adam Heart, who acted as if he were a good friend. He eventually destroyed Anakin's squad. Anakin Xenobomber eventually joined with Tiger once more in a new squad known as the Republic Elite Forces, which he stayed in until the end of the galaxy. He refuses to forgive Adam Heart for his betrayal. Personality and Friends Anakin is extremely kind to everyone and accepts them for what they are, as friends are extremely important to him. His best friends are Tiger Assassin (aka Daniyal Skywalker), who is "the best thing that ever happened to Anakin" and, in Anakin's mind, "the coolest boy in the world", Rex Quantumshrieker (who is actually related to Anakin in real life), Jock Brogel, and Rann Gravityrazor (Rex's former husband). Other friends include Will Windbomber (who always makes Anakin happy with his jokes), Edison Shadow (who is an amazing friend if you get to know him), Saitor Skywalker (a very kind and loyal friend), Rex Hulvan (who always makes Anakin happy), Rick Clawspeed (a good friend of Anakin), Commander Shox (a wise and kind friend), Rosie Roseabell, Rathe Gravityrazor (who is her son-in-law), Aurra Lightquicker, Arden Womprocket, Naro Warrior, and Bryan Eclipse, among many others. Anakin has a lot of other good friends, but several of them have been lost forever, such as Elijah Jernick and Hondo Fearhitch. Today, Anakin enjoys his life with his most loyal friends. He is most often found hanging out with friends, fighting against Sith, rambling on about silly things, or building at his mighty buildings. Anakin loves to fight against enemies and being with his most beloved friends. Overall, he hates liars and does not accept people who insult others. Most of all, Anakin is a skillful Jedi who does the right thing morally every time. Pets and Droids * Anooba: Peb * AT-AT: Vader * Green Momong: Daniyal * Monkey Lizard: Seth Trivia * Anakin joined Clone Wars Adventures on March 11th, 2011. * Anakin's other profile, Ana (which was made in May), was made to show Anakin's true gender. The creator of Anakin Xenobomber is a huge fan of Anakin, and is actually female. * No one can separate Rex and Anakin's relationship. * Anakin's nicknames are "Any", "Any King", "Ani", and "Anna" (a misspelling of Ana). ** He doesn't like the nickname "Ami". * Anakin generally uses a blue lightsaber and does not hesitate to use it if the situation calls for it. He prefers the reverse lightsaber, and occasionally uses twin sabers. * Anakin Xenobomber's Squad is a permanent ally of the squad called The Fools, which incudes funny members Anakin Burningpointer, NeyoAppo the clone, Matti Kukkarossa, and PasiAnssi. * Wiseman annoyed the living sh*t out of Anakin every chance he could get. Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Force Sensitive